1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to transporting devices, and particularly to a transporting device capable of loading and unloading workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Transporting devices include a support frame, a driving mechanism mounted on the support frame, a first picking mechanism, and a second picking mechanism. The first picking mechanism and the second picking mechanism are movably mounted on the support frame and driven by the driving mechanism. The first picking mechanism and the second picking mechanism move toward each other so that workpieces can be loaded and unloaded simultaneously. However, the workpiece picked up by the first picking mechanism may collide with a workpiece picked up by the second picking mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.